Kingdom High
by LunatheStarlightPrincess101
Summary: All of the Kingdom Hearts characters are sent to High School! No plot! At all! LOVIN' IT!


**A/N: **

**LunatheStarlightPrincess101: Hello, guys! Wassup! First fanfic EVER! So excited! If my name is too long, call me Luna. Or _The _Luna. Thanks! Oh, by the way, a big shout to my older sister, MidnightShadow101! Check out her fanfic! It's called 'Percy Jackson Meets Harry Potter'. Crossover with P.J. and H.P. Please R&R! And Xemnas, do the disclaimer or the hair, (here she pulls out a razor) gets it.**

**Xemnas (tied to a chair and screaming): NOOOOOO! Not my awesome hair! I got so many fan people because of it!**

**Luna (in savage triumph): Then do the disclaimer, bub.**

**Xemnas (hopefully): Will you let me go, if I do?**

**Luna: Maybe. (_and if you believe that, then you're as stupid as you look._)**

**Xemnas (sighing): Fine. LunatheStarlightPrincess101 does not own me, or my fellows. Square Enix does. Now let me go! **

**Luna (satisfied): Naw, I don't think I will. Terra, Riku, please put this slime where I cannot see him. His hair is tempting me too much.**

**Terra and Riku: Right on! (they grab the chair that Xemnas is chained to and throw him in a darkened room.)**

**Xemnas (muffled): OW! MY FACE!**

**Terra (wistfully): That was fun and long overdue.**

**Riku (eagerly): When can we do it again?!**

**Luna (smiling): Soon. But Ventus and Sora need a chance to have some fun too. You can do it after Aqua and Kairi. **

**Riku and Terra: Awesome! (they walk out of the room)**

**Luna: Sorry about the long disclaimer, but I think Xemnas needed to be tortured. Please R&R!**

Chapter 1: Sora's POV

BLEEP! BLEEP! BLEEP! *SMACK*

I rolled out of bed, moaning. First day of school. Yipee. Most of the time _normal_ kids would be all excited to find out which "monster" you get at what classes, but I hated school. To me school is like a prison on an acid lak-.

"SORA STRIFE! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW! I'M DRIVING US TO SCHOOL EARLY TO FIND OUT WICH TEACHER WE GET! WE ARE LEAVING IN ONE HOUR! BETTER GET UP OR IT'S WALKIN'!"

Vanitas. He is the most annoying little twerp in the galax-.

"ARE YOU COMING OR WHAT!?"

"Coming!" I called, dreading the words. I started to make my bed when someone knocked on my door.

"School uniform is here." said Roxas. "Take it."

"Black cloaks?" I looked at him.

"It's the _school_ _uniform*_." He corrected

I looked at him skeptically.

"I know it's kinda lame " He said. "But it's okay." He walked out in his own black cloak*.

Lucky Roxas. I admire his awesome bed head. Unlike me he gets it without using gel. Ugh! About everyone except my mum and me has natural bed heads that look fine.

I slipped my "black cloak" and clamored down the stairs to just to run right into Roxas.

"Dude! What the heck!" He yelled angrily.

"Sorry!" I said running right past him.

"Sora, breakfast time!" My mom (Tifa) called.

I inhaled my mega-huge waffles dripping with syrup and piled high with whipped cream and red strawberries. Then, I dashed outside and jumped into the car. My brothers were waiting impatiently for me.

"What took you so long!?" grumped Vanitas. "I was about to drive off,... but Ven here told me to wait." I smiled. Ventus. Not only from being my brother he is my best friend. I slid into the back seat next to Ventus.

"You owe me" I barely heard him whisper.

"How about Sea-Salt Ice Cream on station's roof top?"

"Hm..."

"It's on me?"

"Fine."

We did high-five and started arm wrestling. After 3 or 4 games, we pulled into the school's lot. We piled out and ran to the brick building. Already crowds of kids were walking to the building and went to a park bench with a piece of paper.

"Okay...I get the paper...find a place to sit." Ordered Ventus.

"Sure." Vanitas and Roxas already were sitting down reading their paper. Soon worried expressions came on their faces. They murmured something crumpled up their paper and walked away. I was about to ask what was wrong, but Ventus came back, so I decided to ignore what just happened.

Soon me and Ventus were discussing on what teachers we got and how we were going to ignore them. As we were doing this, we read the last name on the list: Saix for Math.

"Saix for Math, how bad could it be?" Ventus said. "I mean it could have been worse." As if were destined to happen, we over heard the other group.

"Saix for Math! Oh, this is going to be a nightmare!" a girl shrieked

"Pull it together, Kairi, your mascara will run!" "Don't worry! You won't get decapatated like the _last_ kid who mesed around is his class. I'm _sure _of it." The brown head lowered her voice to the typical 'gossip girl' voice.

"_He was caught putting two jelly beans in his mouth at once! Can you believe it! TWO jelly beans! Well anyway...he got thrown through a wall before getting..._" She trailed off and drew a finger across her neck. "Then-"

"Don't do that! Your scaring her!" a girl with blond hair interrupted.

"_Awww..._I was just getting to the good part! Don't you want to make her school life more _tragic, _Namine?"

"_Well...that does sound good...but _no. If her mascara will run she'll lose the title of being the hottest chick at school!" I took a good look at the so called "hot chick" and my jaw dropped. She _was_ hot. I mean cute, but I couldn't wonder how much more beautiful could she get. I mean like she look perfect! Light tan, reddish brown hair, adorable cobalt blue eyes that could see right through you, and a perfect white smile.

I could have gone on and on, but someone interrupted my thoughts.

"Yo, dude! My man! _What up?_" I sighed and looked at Beat, slightly confused. Then I turned to his younger sister, Rhyme.

"Translation?"

She cleared her throat and imitated her brother's voice in a squeaky high-pitched mocking voice, "Hi, Sora! How are you doing? What's going on with you these days? You act like a zombie!"

Beat growled. "I didn't say that."

"No, but you were thinking it."

"Why you little-!"

**_RIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_**

**__**Beat groaned. "Death awaits."

**BONUS SKIT**

Two kids are looking around hopelessly, trying to find Lexaus's classroom for Geology.

Ventus (sadly): Forget it, Sora. We're lost. In approxamitely 2 minutes and 3 seconds, Saix will find us and go beserk. Then, we will get bruised, battered, put in detention, and decapitated... again.

Sora (spotting a bald creepy-looking dude mopping the floor): Not if I can help it!

He walks up to him and taps him politely on the shoulder.

Sora (politely): Excuse me, sir. Do you know where Lexaus's classroom is?

Xehanort stops mopping for a few seconds and leans on his mop.

Xehanort (slowly): Big and tall?

Sora (hopes rising): Yes.

Xehanort: Reddish brown spiky hair?

Ventus (excitedly): Yeah!

Xehanort: Doesn't like to talk much?

Sora and Ventus (happily): YES! THAT'S HIM!

Xehanort (briskly getting back to his mopping): Never heard of him.

Sora and Ventus exchange confused glances. Lexaus walks through the door.

Xehanort (cheerfully): Hello, Lexaus! How are you?

Sora and Ventus exchange looks.

Sora (frowning): You were just messing with us, weren't you.

Xehanort (cheerfully): Indeed. Hehehe.

Sora and Ventus exchange suprised looks as they follow Lexaus to the classroom.

**A/N: END. OF. FIRST. CHAPTER. FINALLY. I took a lot of time with this, so please appreciate me. I like attention. Remember, the sooner you review, the sooner this gets updated. Remember, no flames, or else I'll ask Demyx (ooh, scary) to drown your fish... I mean cat... I mean dog... *awkward silence*... whatever. LOL. JUST R&R! Luna, signing out.**

**PS: Look out for the next disclaimer.**


End file.
